<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>one memory away by glowingka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195949">one memory away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowingka/pseuds/glowingka'>glowingka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Memory Loss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:20:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowingka/pseuds/glowingka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Have we met before? You seem very familiar to me.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>one memory away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Who are you again, Miss?”</p><p>“It’s Hermione. Hermione Granger.” She smiles at him, but it doesn’t reach her eyes.</p><p>He frowns, but before he can speak again a healer comes inside the room all of a sudden. She puts a set of diagnostic spells on him, looks at all the results, and sighs quietly. “You need to rest more, Mr. Malfoy. All these potions and spells can’t work by themselves if you’re still pushing yourself harder than it should be.” She looks at Hermione and smiles regretfully, “Maybe you can come back tomorrow?”</p><p>Hermione nods. She stands and just when she’s about to leave the room, he asks again.</p><p>“Have we met before? You seem very familiar to me.”</p><p>She closes her eyes and inhales. Turning around, she puts her bravest smile and speaks softly, “That’s a story for tomorrow, Draco. For now, you rest.”</p><p>She opens the door and leaves. While she struggles to hold herself together, she spots her eldest rushing towards her.</p><p>“How is it, mom? Is daddy alright? I came as soon as they told me.” Cassiopeia looks at her worriedly, her eyes red from crying.</p><p>Hermione feels her heart break for the second time. She draws her daughter into a tight embrace, whispering softly that he will be alright.</p><p>She knows that they should be grateful to have him alive, but then she remembers his confused face and her tears start falling. She clings on to her daughter tighter in misery. For all she knows the memory loss can be forever, and the fact that her husband doesn’t remember her leaves a big hole inside herself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's been a hard week and it leaves me quite angsty.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>